1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an eyewear holder for shorts, bathing suits and other apparel.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyewear holder for clothing items which includes a holding strap which is folded over an item to be held, such as eyewear. The item to be held in place is further secured by an underlying loop holding system which acts to minimize horizontal rotational movement of, for example, the eyeglasses being held. This further loop acts by independently holding one or both of the temple pieces of the eyewear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the art has generally included accessory holders, such as those disclosed by the inventor's prior patents, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,544, issued Sep. 25, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,658, issued Dec. 2, 1980; and, U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 30,899, issued Apr. 13, 1982.
In the foregoing art, the article to be held was secured on a flat surface of clothing by a single strap. Such single strap securement apparatus failed to prevent horizontal rotation of items so held. Further, with the holding systems of the prior art, it was not possible to retain eyewear at the waistband height of a pants or a pair of shorts because, among other reasons, the article-holding portion of said holding systems was at a point below the hook-and-loop type attachment means.